Foreign Exchange
by SmashSista18
Summary: In order to cool some of the smashers hate for Mewtwo, Master Hand sends Mewtwo on a foreign exchange for fighters. Can the Smashers deal with their exhange fighter? SmashBrosSoul Calibur crossover. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Foreign Exchange:**

**Aztecluv: ****I wonder a lot when I hear about foreign exchange students (I want to be one so badly), so I thought, what about foreign exchange fighters. Then, this is what I came up with.**

**Summary: Some of the smashers are on the edge of an angry breakdown because of Mewtwo's attitude so in order to calm them down, Master Hand decides to place Mewtwo in a foreign exchange program for fighters. He ends up in the Soul Calibur realm while they send Nightmare to the Smasher's realm. Half of the smashers are thankful that they got a strong fighter but looks can be deceiving. Let's see who will get the last laugh, Mewtwo or the smashers who hate him?**

**Pairings: Mewtwo/Samus, Xianghua/Kilik, Mario/Peach, Link/Zelda**

**I don't own Smash Bros or Soul Calibur! Nintendo owns Smash Bros and Namco owns Soul Calibur.**

**Chapter 1: The Exchange:**

"I am telling you, I have had it with Mewtwo!" yelled Fox. They were having a meeting over a complaint made by several smashers about Mewtwo. Seems like for the past few months, Mewtwo has been causing mischief around but he didn't attempt to harm anyone. Plus, his attitude was a major issue. He was like a bipolar, he would be happy one minute and then aggressive the next.

"I agree with Fox, Mewtwo has got to go" said Captain Falcon.

"Would you two shut up!" yelled Master Hand.

"Thank you" said Samus.

"Look at it this way Master Hand, Mewtwo hasn't been a good person to be with since he got here. He acted like a diva" said Mario.

"Well, he was a teen idol when he got here" said Young Link.

"Yeah, you're probably jealous because his popularity was rising faster than yours" said Pikachu, which brought Mewtwo's supporters to giggles.

"That's it!" yelled Mario as he pounced onto the table trying to get Pikachu. Mario's side quickly grabbed hold of him before he can cause trouble.

" Can you idiots just listen!?" yelled Master Hand, which brought everyone to complete silence.

"I understand your complaints but I have to agree with Samus about this. I have heard complaints about Bowser and Ganondorf but I didn't get rid of them. I however came up with a solution to solve your half of the problems that I consulted with the smashers who support Mewtwo" said Master Hand.

"What is your idea?" asked Pichu.

" A foreign exchange program" said Master Hand.

"A what?" asked Yoshi. Zelda then got up and proudly answered Yoshi's question.

"A foreign exchange program is when one person from another nation is switched with someone else from another nation."

"Oh, so ditch Mewtwo into another nation" said Link.

"Actually, in another realm and we are not ditching him" said Peach.

"I have decided to send Mewtwo into the Soul Calibur realm. Link went there when he went into the exchange program when you all complained about him" said Master Hand.

'That isn't fair, Link had fun there. Can we just send Mewtwo to the Mortal Kombat realm?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Listen peanuts for brains, we are not going to send Mewtwo into a realm where he will comeback as nothing but a torso and a head" yelled Samus.

"Exactly. Besides, the fighter you will be getting is different from the one who took Link's place" said Master Hand.

"You mean Cassandra? She was a cutie" said Marth.

"Yeah, I remember she told you that you weren't her type of guy" said Roy.

"Anyways, the fighter being sent is named Nightmare. He is said to be the strongest fighter in the realm. He is a fine replacement for our strongest fighter for the next 2 months" said Master Hand.

"Two months! Sweet!" yelled both Falco and Fox and they both then high five each other. Suddenly, Mewtwo came into the meeting.

"Uh, sorry I'm late. I had an incident in the training room" said Mewtwo.

"I bet he broke something again" whispered Link.

"Shut up Link!" yelled Master Hand.

"What's going on? Is Link going away on the exchange program again?" asked Mewtwo.

"Hehe, don't count on it" said Link. Mewtwo had no idea what was going on until he saw the others on Link's side smirking at him. He then figured it out.

"Wait a minute, you mean, I'm leaving!" Mewtwo practically yelled.

"Yes because of the idiots who hate you" said Master Hand.

"So, where am I going?" asked Mewtwo.

"To the Soul Calibur realm" said Samus.

"That sounds fair' said Mewtwo.

"He's so lucky, why don't you send him in a realm with fighters who will make him miserable?" asked Ganondorf.

"That's where I'll send you if you keep it up!" said Master Hand.

"So, when am I scheduled to go?" asked Mewtwo.

"Tomorrow morning" said Master Hand. Mario's side cheered while Mewtwo was shocked.

"Tomorrow! Why didn't you guys tell me earlier so I was prepared?" Mewtwo said.

"We didn't want to hurt you" said Nana.

"That's ok Nana" said Mewtwo.

"Ok, now that we have this all settled, Mewtwo will pack his bags with what he will need for the two months and tomorrow morning, we will meet at the realm teleporter to bid Mewtwo a good trip. As for now, meeting is adjourned" said Master Hand and with that most of the smashers left happy except for Mewtwo's supporters. Later that night, Mewtwo was in his room packing his bag. He put some clothes he got, his sunglasses, his cloak, some books, a picture of him and his sweetheart Samus, and his lucky item. A locket that Samus gave him that had a picture of her. Samus and her group knocked on the door.

"Come in" yelled Mewtwo.

"Hi Mewtwo" said Pikachu.

"Hey guys" said Mewtwo. Samus just went up and hugged Mewtwo.

"I wished there was an easy way to solve this problem but we had to do what we had to do" said Samus.

"Its ok, besides Link told me that he had a great time so I might as well enjoy a break from here" said Mewtwo.

"You mean you will forget us?" asked both Nana and Popo. They then clinged onto Mewtwo's legs and started to cry. Mewtwo removed the two from his legs and put them onto the ground.

"No, I mean from the meanies who don't like me" Mewtwo said.

"Ok" said Nana and Popo.

"Ok kid smashers, looks like its that time for little ones to go to bed" said Zelda.

"But we don't want to sleep. We want to be with Mewtwo" said Young Link.

"Sorry kids, its to bed" said Peach. Young Link, Nana and Popo then started to cry like 3 year olds. This got Zelda and peach mad so Zelda grabbed Young Link and carried him off while Peach carried off nana and Popo.

"We'll leave you two alone. Night" said Peach. Now, Mewtwo and Samus were alone.

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed too. We have a big morning ahead of us" said Samus.

"I agree" said Mewtwo. Both of them just couldn't handle it anymore and they leaned closer to each other and kissed.

_3:00 AM:_

Zelda couldn't sleep because she knew that in only 6 hours, her best friend is leaving. She decided to go into the dining hall and make herself a cup of coffee. When she had her cup filled with her favorite coffee flavor. She sat down. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Peach.

"Let me guess, you couldn't sleep either?" asked Peach.

"Yup" said Zelda.

"Is there anymore coffee?" asked Peach.

"I just made a pot of it" said Zelda. Then the door opened again but this time, it was Young Link, Nana, Popo and Pikachu.

'Hey, you kids are supposed to be asleep" said Peach.

"We can't and its because of Mewtwo leaving" said Nana.

"I understand" said Zelda.

"Plus, we wanted to check up on Samus and she is not in her room" said Young Link.

"Where is she?" asked Peach.

"Where was she when we left Mewtwo's room?" asked Pikachu. Pikachu's comment made Zelda to choke on her coffee. Peach just went wide eyed and then stared at Zelda.

"Oh damn, you don't think.." said Zelda.

"I hope not" said Popo.

"I need to check this out. If I find Samus's clothes in his room I am actually going to scream" said Peach. The two then ran towards Mewtwo's room. The kids decided to follow the girls. They find the door to Mewtwo's room.

"Ok, when I count to three, we open the door quietly" said Zelda.

"Ok, one, two, three!" said Peach and Zelda and then they both opened the door quietly. When they looked inside, they found Mewtwo and Samus together on his bed. Peach got closer and gave a sigh of relief. Samus was wearing the same clothing she was wearing earlier on. Just then, the kids ran in.

"Looks like the got it on" said Popo loudly. Loud enough that it woke up Samus and Mewtwo.

"What the hell are you guys doing in my room?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well, the kids wanted to cheer up Samus and they couldn't find her and then we found her here" said Zelda.

"What did you guys thought we did?" asked Samus.

"Well, nookie" said Peach.

"I am not ready for that! I was just sad about Mewtwo leaving that I asked him if I could be in here with him for the night. He said sure and then we fell asleep" said Samus.

"You girls really have a dirty mind" said Mewtwo. They all just giggled.

Later… 

_9:00 AM:_

Everyone was in the room where the realm teleporter was. Mewtwo was in with his bag.

"Well Mewtwo, are you ready to go?" asked Master Hand.

"I guess so" said Mewtwo.

"Ok, now say your goodbyes and we can finally please the idiots who hate you" said Master Hand.

"Well, looks like this is it" said Mewtwo. Young Link, Nana, Popo and Pikachu all ran up to Mewtwo and hugged him.

"Bye Mewtwo, we'll miss you" they all said.

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry I'll be back with a lot of stories to tell" said Mewtwo.

"Yay!" said the 4 smashers. Zelda and Peach both went up and hugged him.

"Be safe" said Peach.

"Take care" said Zelda. Samus then went up. Mewtwo could tell that she wanted to cry so badly. Samus then couldn't handle it and ran up into his arms. She started to break down in tears as she hugged him.

"Its ok Samus. I'll be back" said Mewtwo. He was also trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm afraid something bad might happen to you" said Samus. Mewtwo then used his hands and wiped the tears away from Samus's soft face. She liked the fact that Mewtwo was caressing her in order for her to calm down. She smiled and let her final tears drop. She then leaned in and gave Mewtwo a kiss. It lasted for 20 seconds but she enjoyed every second of it.

"Hey, that's supposed to be my kiss!" yelled Captain Falcon.

"Shut up Falcon!" yelled Mewtwo and Samus. Mewtwo then let go of Samus. As soon as she stopped, she started to cry yet again. Zelda and Peach could also feel Samus's pain and started to cry too.

"Oh great, now the girls are crying" said Link.

"I did the same when you left!" yelled Zelda.

"Yeah, have some dignity" said Peach. Mewtwo was about to enter the transporter when Marth yelled something at him.

"Mewtwo, tell Cassandra I said hi!"

"Whatever! Later!" Mewtwo yelled as he entered the transporter and then, he was gone. 5 seconds later, something appeared from the transporter. He was wearing heavy armor and looked scary to the core. He was so scary that the kid smashers hid behind an older smasher.

"Looks like we have company!" said Bowser.

**Aztecluv: Let me tell you, I actually started crying when I was writing the part where Samus and Mewtwo say goodbye. I actually felt her pain! Anyways, that concludes chapter 1. In the next chapter, Mewtwo arrives at the Soul Calibur realm while trouble brews at the Smashers realm. What insanity will happen and will the others regret sending off Mewtwo? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Foreign Exchange:**

**Aztecluv: ****Ok! Next chapter is up!**

**Chapter 2: The First Days:**

Day 1 

_9:00 AM_

_Soul Calibur Transporter Room_

Shortly after Nightmare left, the entire Soul Calibur team was awaiting their new fighter. 10 seconds later, something appeared inside of their transporter.

"Could it be the new fighter?" asked Talim as she looked into the transporter glass.

"Now Talim, lets give him some space" said Yunsung. Mewtwo then looked at the where he was now. It scared him because it reminded him of when he was back at New Island. Being in a glass tank surrounded by humans. Just then, a creature that looked like an owl suddenly jumped in front of the humans.

"Hiya!" yelled Olcadan. Mewtwo jumped in fear. Olcadan noticed that he accidentally frightened the new guy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just trying to say hello" said Olcadan as he helped Mewtwo out of the transporter. Xianghua helped out too by taking Mewtwo's bag out of the transporter.

"Hey Mewtwo!" yelled Cassandra.

"Hey Cassandra!" yelled Mewtwo. Cassandra ran into Mewtwo's arms and practically threw herself at him. Everyone was basically wide eyed.

"It has been so long since we have seen each other" said Cassandra. Cassandra's older sister Sophitia then ran up to her.

"Cassandra, you don't just hit on him. Besides, you told me that none of the boys in the Smashers realm was your type" said Sophitia.

"Sis, I know. Plus, he has a girlfriend. It has been just a long time. He was one of my first friends. Plus, he taught me a few tricks of the trade on my fighting skills" said Cassandra.

"You know what. Since you came here, I have seen that you look strong. Probably one day you'll face me" said Olcadan.

"Uh, really?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yes, I'm Olcadan. Leader of the Soul Calibur realm and the strongest of all the fighters here" said Olcadan.

"My name is Mewtwo" said Mewtwo.

"Well, everyone is free to go to the lounging room and get to know Mewtwo" said Olcadan. As Mewtwo was leaving with Cassandra and Sophitia, Xianghua realized that she still had Mewtwo's bag. She went and catched up with them.

"Wait! You forgot your bag" said Xianghua.

"Thanks" said Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, this is Xianghua" said Sophitia. Suddenly, more of the female members became interested in talking with Mewtwo.

"Hi! I'm Talim" said Talim.

"Nice to meet you" said Mewtwo. Just then, another girl came in front of him.

"You look very strong. I bet your as strong as Nightmare, at least it's a relief that he's out of the dojo for once" said Tira.

"Really?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yup. By the way, I'm Tira" said Tira. Mewtwo then saw 4 more girls was with him.

"Hi, I'm Taki" said Taki.

"And I'm Seung Mina" introduced Seung Mina.

"The name's Setsuka" said Setsuka.

"My name is Ivy. Here, let me carry your bag for you" said Ivy as she gently took Mewtwo's bag from his arms.

"Hey, I'm carrying his bag" said Tira.

"No, I am!" yelled Xianghua.

"Oh no you aren't" yelled Tira.

"Well, you aren't!" yelled Ivy. Mewtwo and the other girls decided to hurry their pace to get to the lounging room so they won't get involved with the girl's fight.

"Do you guys fight all the time?" asked Mewtwo.

"Yup and its usually for something stupid" said Talim.

"Sounds like home to me" said Mewtwo. When they got into the lounging room, some of the girls threw themselves onto the couch. Mewtwo decided to sit on a beanbag chair he saw.

"So, Cassandra told me that you have a girlfriend" said Sophitia.

"Yes I do" said Mewtwo.

"You have a picture of her?" asked Setsuka.

"Yes. I could show you as soon as I get my bag" said Mewtwo. Like as if it wasn't lucky enough, Tira, Ivy and Xianghua entered the room with Mewtwo's bag.

"I guess you were right Xianghua, it would be fair if the three of us carry his bag" said Ivy.

"Told you so" said Xianghua. Mewtwo then got his bag from the girls.

"Thank you" said Mewtwo.

"You're welcome!" said Tira, Ivy and Xianghua. Mewtwo then opened his bag and looked for his picture while tossing stuff at the girls on the couch.

"Found it!" Mewtwo said. He then turned and saw the girls covered in clothes, and his other stuff.

"Let me see" said Taki. Mewtwo then gave her the photo of him and Samus while he gather his things from the girls.

"She's beautiful" said Setsuka.

"Yeah, she's very pretty" said Talim. Mewtwo wasn't paying attention to the girl's commentary since he was thinking about Samus.

"_I wonder what's going on back home?"_ he thought

Location: Smashers realm 

_11:30 AM_

It had only been around half an hour since Nightmare came and the only ones who managed to make friends with him were Ganondorf and Bowser.

"Man, he is so tough to talk to" said Captain Falcon.

"Jeez, I wonder why" said Zelda. Just then, Bowser and Nightmare came in from the training room.

"And then the next morning, he woke up next to an open refrigerator with a piece of chicken in his mouth and another piece in his hand" said Nightmare. Bowser just let out a huge laugh.

"What on Earth were you talking about?" asked Yoshi.

"It was the time that my friend Zasalamel got drunk on New Years and how we found him the next morning" said Nightmare.

"I don't get what's so funny about that. I mean, we have a lot of dumb incidents occur around here during New Years" said Fox.

"Yeah, what a boring absurd story" said Peach. That made Nightmare snap and he grabbed Peach by her arm.

"Are you calling me something human?!" yelled Nightmare.

"Nnnn..nn.o" was all that Peach could say. Nightmare then let go of Peach.

"Well, you better not make me angry because if you do, I will sink into your soul and bring in the darkness" said Nightmare as he left with Bowser.

"That was scary" said Zelda as she helped Peach to get up from the floor.

"Let's not let that bother the rest of our day. How's Samus?" asked Peach.

"Not so good. She hasn't come out of her room since Mewtwo left" said Zelda. Then, Young Link, Nana, Popo and Pikachu entered the living room.

"Any luck?" asked Zelda.

"No" said the four youngsters.

"It's ok. I know how Samus must feel. I mean, it hasn't been 24 hours and she is missing him. I miss him too" said Peach.

"Me too" said Zelda.

"Same here" said Nana.

"And me" said Young Link.

"Me too" said both Popo and Pikachu in unison.

"We need to come up with an idea so Samus won't be sad about Mewtwo" said Young Link.

"I have an idea!" yelled Pikachu.

"What is it?" asked Popo.

"We can talk to Master Hand if he can call the leader of the Soul Calibur realm and try to find some sort of communication system so Mewtwo can stay in contact with Samus" said Pikachu.

"That's a great idea!" said Zelda.

"I'll go tell him right now" said Pikachu as he left to talk with Master Hand.

"Let's go check on Samus then" said Peach.

Samus was sitting in her room looking out of the window. She looked at the trees that were in the field where the smashers played their baseball games. She can see two birds sitting on a tree branch. She couldn't help but admire seeing the birds as they flew away together. She then looked down at the field. She could picture herself and Mewtwo practicing for the big game. Since he was now gone, Samus fell into a deep depression like state. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Samus.

"Its Zelda" said Zelda.

"Come in" said Samus. Zelda came in, followed by Peach, Popo, Nana and Young Link.

"Hey guys" said Samus as she headed towards her bed. The girls could tell that Samus was still upset.

"Samus, you need to get over this. I know you miss Mewtwo but that doesn't mean that you will be in your room for a whole two months" said Peach.

"I know but there is no way I can make contact with him. I want to talk to him about how he is doing, if he made new friends and it seems like I will never find out" said Samus.

"Don't worry. Pikachu is going to ask Master Hand for a solution to this problem" said Young Link. Samus looked at the young smashers and then at the girls.

"You guys really want to make me happy, do you?" she asked.

"Of course we do. We don't want to see you upset" said Nana.

"Thanks you guys" said Samus.

"Come on, let's get some lunch" said Popo.

"Ok" said the girls as they left Samus's room.

Meanwhile… 

_Location: Soul Calibur realm_

_12:00 pm_

It was lunchtime or as Mewtwo calls it, time for relaxation. Mewtwo went with Xianghua to get something to eat. He hoped that lunch wasn't as bad as the kind served at home. It actually depended on who was cooking. When they arrived to the cafeteria, Mewtwo was wide eyed.

"Wow, it looks like the cafeteria of a college campus" said Mewtwo.

"Does the cafeteria at your home looks like this?" asked Xianghua.

"No, it looks like a cafeteria from an elementary school" said Mewtwo. Both got their lunch and looked for a place to sit. Just then, they heard someone calling them.

"Hey Xianghua! We're over here. Bring the new guy with you!"

"Coming Maxi!" yelled Xianghua. She and Mewtwo walked towards the large table where most of the team was sitting at. Mewtwo was now a little nervous because he hadn't met most of the guys.

"So, you're the new guy huh?" asked Maxi.

"Yeah. You know, you're hair is so out of date" said Mewtwo.

"Oh please" said Maxi.

"He has some spunk right there" said Astaroth.

"Shut up Astaroth" said Maxi.

"The name's Mewtwo" said Mewtwo.

"I'm Maxi and the one I told to shut up is Astaroth. The rest sitting here are Raphael, Kilik, Zasalamel, Seigfried, Cervantes, Mitsurugi, Rock and Yunsung" said Maxi.

"You know who Mewtwo reminds me of?" said Yunsung.

"Who doe she remind you of?" asked Talim.

"He looks like both Voldo and Lizardman" said Yunsung and then he burst out laughing. He didn't realize that he was the only one laughing. All of a sudden, Voldo and Lizardman appeared behind him. Everyone just stared at where Yunsung was.

"They're right behind me aren't they?" asked Yunsung in a very scared voice. Before the others could answer his question, Voldo and Lizardman grabbed Yunsung off of his seat and dragged him away. The others could hear Yunsung getting beaten up. They were basically laughing about it when someone interrupted their thoughts.

"Uh, is there a spot at the table?" asked the young girl. Mewtwo saw the red haired child and his thoughts went to Nana. She looked as innocent as she did.

"Sure, Yunsung finished his lunch and insisted that you sat here" said Rock (even though he knew that wasn't true). The young girl sat down next to Raphael.

"Mewtwo, this is my daughter Amy" said Raphael. Mewtwo was just stunned; Raphael had a child who was a member. He only knew his members were either lovers or siblings but never children and parents.

"She's your child?" asked Mewtwo.

"Well, she's not my biological child. I took her in after she saved me" said Raphael.

"Oh dad, you're embarrassing me" said Amy.

"Amy is a little shy. Its her first year here and she has made friends here" said Rock.

"I know how she feels" said Mewtwo as he drank some of his water.

"You do?" asked Amy. She thought she was the only one who felt out of place.

"I was also a first year member in my team and I was feeling the same. Soon enough, I made friends with some of my teammates. It was tough but I made it through" said Mewtwo.

"See Amy, I told you that you aren't the only one to feel shy" said Sophitia.

"True, I remember last year when I first came here" said Cassandra. For the rest of the afternoon, everybody talked about their experiences as first year members.

Location: Smash Bros Realm 

_12:00 pm_

"Samus, you barley touched your lunch" said Zelda.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about what you guys are planning" said Samus. Like as if it was on cue, Pikachu and Master Hand came into the dining hall.

"Well Samus, I have heard that you have been feeling blue and I was talking with Olcadan and we both have came up with an idea" said Master Hand.

"What is it?" asked Samus.

"Olcadan gave Nightmare a camera to record video messages and since I gave Mewtwo one, I am giving you a special camera. Its for you to send messages to Mewtwo" said Master Hand. Pikachu then came up to her and gave her the camera. For the first time that day, Samus actually smiled.

"Thanks. I wonder what Nightmare records on his videos?" wondered Samus. Just then, Nightmare came in walking backwards with his camera in hand; the next things to come out made everybody laugh. It was Bowser, Ganondorf and DK wearing clothing from the 70's and they were disco dancing. Popo just slapped his forehead.

"We're going to be embarrassed for life but its showbiz!" yelled out Bowser.

"Can't wait for the team to see this" said Nightmare.

"Uh, I'm going to record my message for Mewtwo" said Samus as she headed to her room with her new camera.

"I hope Mewtwo can get something for us on tape" said Peach.

**Ok, seems like Samus is feeling better and everyone is getting accustomed to the change. Next chapter, the videos from Samus, Nightmare and Mewtwo will be sent and viewed and you won't believe what Mewtwo caught on tape. Plus, seems like Amy is finding a friend in Mewtwo. Also, the battles will begin and Mewtwo is forgetting something. What is it? You will have to read the next chapter and find out!!!!! **


End file.
